sword art online our fight
by spkieeb2
Summary: The story of Kirito and Asunas adventure from the very beginning it's au and might have some ooc. Rated m for a reason
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 : the death game.

Kirito stood among the 10,000 players, now trapped in his favourite game he hadn't played in a long time. Now the creator of the game had decided to trap him and so many others in this game. After a long speech on how death in this game means death in the real world, most people panicked and ran but Kirito casually walked out the other side back to the town.

Kirito just walked and stopped when a red haired boy and a cloaked girl blocked his way.

"You seem to know your way around. You must of been in the beta test." The red haired man stated.

Kirito stayed silent so the cloaked girl spoke "Come on Klein. He's not going to help us with you talking like that, dummy."

"Hey! Don't go calling me a dummy. It was my idea to have him help us in the first place." The man now known as Klein countered and moved out of Kirito's way.

As the two unknown players argued over whose idea following Kirito was, Kirito took the chance to slip away and carried on walking until he heard the familiar and already annoying "Hey!" called out to him.

Kirito turned around and gave the "What do you want look" which caused Klein to speak. "OK, look. Maybe we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Klein and this is Asuna. We just want to learn how to play and not die."

Kirito shook his head and said "Find some other beta tester. Traveling with me with me will more than likely get you killed."

Hoping that would be the last of it, Kirito carried on walking. Then Asuna ran in front of him with incredible speed. "Look mister, who ever you are. My friend and I want training and you are going to give it to us the easy way or the hard way."

Asuna had the level one rapier pointed at his throat and Kirito only smirked "You know you can't heavily injure me in a town or safe zone, right?"

Asuna put her blade away and nodded, "Of course I knew that."

"Sure you did," Kirito said as he walked past Asuna. He walked a few meters before yelling, "You coming? I don't have all day."

Both Klein and Asuna ran after him.

/Hunting Grounds Nearby/

"Klein, copy Asuna. She is doing it perfectly. Just remember, timing is everything. Time your attack and the system will finish it with a skill." Kirito said.

"Stop flirting and help me God. Damn it-ahhhh!" Klein said as the bull charged into his manhood and knocked him on his ass.

"Get up Klein, you don't feel pain," Kirito said as Klein held his nuts.

"Oh you're right. Huh who knew," Klein said as he stood up and walked next to Kirito.

"Me. Now watch Asuna. See how she swings her sword at just the right time to get the perfect hit?" Kirito said as Asuna used her rapier sword skill to take out a boar.

"Yeah yeah. I see it so I do it like this?" Klein said as he draw his blade and used a sword skill to kill the boar.

"Finally. Now do the same thing with that group over there. It should be enough to get you to level 3." Kirito said pointing to a group of 15 boars.

"Wait! That fight would kill me. It's impossible." Klein said.

"Take these healing crystals and only use them when you in red, not before." Kirito said as he gifted Klein 5 healing crystals.

"Still impossible. How about you kill 30 boars then I'll kill those 15." Klein challenged.

"Deal and won't be needing these." Kirito said as he handed Klein his healing crystals.

"Hey wait" Klein called in a panic but it was too late. Kirito had attracted his target of 30 boars. As the boars charged, Kirito drew both his swords using his dual wielding skill he got from the beta. He then began his dance of death using his sword skill perfectly and killed 35 boars and lost no health. He put both of his blades away and one disappeared just like before.

Both Klein and Asuna stood shock at what Kirito had just done. Kirito was unfazed. "Right. Klein, your turn."

Klein only nodded, drew his blade, and took on the target number of boars. Asuna was left to question Kirito. "Mind telling me what that was."

"What do you mean" Kirito said.

" I mean you using two swords it's not a skill stated in the skill list." Asuna said, getting annoyed.

"It's a personal skill, just like your incredible unmatched speed and Klein's damage resistance. Some are good and can change the tide of battle. Others just help you survive and make skills easier to train." Kirito explained.

"That makes some sense but I didn't even notice my speed." Asuna said.

"Yeah. Oh by the way what level are you?" Kirito asked.

"Level um 3, halfway to 4," Asuna said.

"Great. If you haven't already, I suggest you level up. You get 5 points to put into attributes and then one 1 point to improve a sword skill or get another one. Remember don't focus on skills. Level the skill to 5 then get a second one unless you use a lot then max it to ten." Kirito said and Asuna started upgrading.

"OK my luck is at 7 and my speed is at 8 plus 20 because of my personal skill. I guess I also improved my linear skill, making it a 7 hit instead of 5. Is that good?" Asuna wondered.

"It's OK, but don't focus on luck it only increases drop chance and increases col and xp reward by 1% per point. Next l suggest you invest vitality next. It increases your max health by ten per point and at level 10 you unlock the first stage of battle healing, which is basically self healing. It's not much but better than nothing." Kirito explained.

"OK" Asuna said as she followed Kirito advice with her second level up.

By this time, Klein was back and had leveled up to level 3. "Well done Klein. Now level up put 6 points in strength and the other 4 in whatever you want and put the two sword skill points into your best suited sword skill."

Klein did as he was told and explained that he now had 11 points in strength and could carry a katana as well as being able to carry 210 items instead of the default 150. He also had upgraded his vitality so his health was 190. Finally he said that he improved his vertical sword skill to level 3 and said it did x3 the damage it did before. Happy with the improvements, Kirito led them back to town to get some food.

/Back in Town/

"Good work today guys. You are ready to fight and survive in this world." Kirito said.

"Yeah. Training with you really worked. I can't wait to continue tomorrow." Asuna said.

Kirito shook his head and said "I'm leaving for the next town tonight. You two stick together and join a guild."

"No. I'm coming with you." Asuna said in a matter of fact tone.

"No you're not. You will probably die if you follow me." Kirito said in a matter of fact tone.

"I got some friends I want to meet up with, so I'm not fussed." Klein said.

"No one asked you, Klein. Kirito, I'm coming with you even if I have to follow you." Asuna said.

"No you're not. Now goodbye," Kirito said finishing his drink and leaving.

Asuna finished her drink and followed. "Ha! I never thought I would get the chance to see a lovers quarrel" Klein said as he messaged his friends to get them to meet up the next day.

/Half an Hour Later - Halfway to the Next Town/

"Will you please stop following me?" Kirito said.

"No. I said I was coming with you and I am going to win this fight," Asuna said.

"Fine, but it's your grave." Kirito said as he walked off the path to meet his info broker and sent an invite to Asuna.

"Thank you. Now where are we going?" Asuna asked  
>"We are going to meet a friend of mine who knows how the location of one of my favourite swords on this floor and a certain drop in floor 5." Kirito explained.<p>

"OK. Sounds like fun," Asuna said now walking beside Kirito as they made their way to the meeting point

A/N alright guys this is the updated version of chapter 1 brought to you by kage no kenshi, he did a really good job of going over my mistakes and improving the story i look forward to working with you for the rest of the fiction.

see you all in chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: The info Broker.

"You can come out now Argo." Kirito stated.

"How did you know where I was? You never could in the beta." Argo said coming out the shadows. "And who is this?" Argo was pointing at Asuna.

Kirito spoke before Asuna could. "This is Asuna. She's a temporary traveling companion. I learned from the beta."

Asuna was angry about how Kirito was still going to try and get rid of her but she let it be for now and carried on talking. "So what's this info you have on the ."  
>"Oh yeah, that. You know how I work, pay up." Argo started opening the trade menu.<br>"One sec. Asuna can I have 20 of your boar skins." Asuna agreed but was not happy about it. She wanted the money to go shopping. Kirito traded the skins and got map data in return. "Explain"  
>"OK. So in the dungeon behind us, there's a mid-level boss. The boss has a 5% Chance of dropping the sword, so good luck. You too, Asuna. Kirito can be a bit of a handful when he gets into a fight." Argo says as she disappears into the shadows.<p>

"You owe me an explanation of both the items and the temporary companion. Explain now." Asuna said her anger showing.

"Argo is known as Argo the Rat. She will spill info on anyone for a decent price. She only deals with green players but you can never be too careful. Plus you will die if you stay with me." Kirito explained. "Now lets go grind. You want to get items to sell right? I'll give you 20 of the best drops in here."

Kirito entered first with Asuna following shortly after mumbling.

/The Dungeon/

Kirito and Asuna was fighting spiders with no trouble, splitting the group and fighting one half each. It was when the mother spider spawned that they got into trouble. Kirito charged at the spider mother and sliced two legs off by using his long sword skill then he yelled, "Switch!" Asuna just stood there confused.

"You got to be kidding me. Asuna attack it, so I can recharge." Kirito yelled in annoyance.

" Jesus Christ." Asuna called back before using her linear.

"OK Asuna swi...fall back and let me finish it." Asuna did as she was told and sat back and watched in amazement at how strong Kirito was. He used no sword skills, just his knowledge and strength. It only took 5 minutes for the spider mother burst into polygons. "OK Asuna. Let me explain something about fighting in a party. When someone in the front calls "Switch" to someone in the back, it means he needs them to swap places for a little bit. Then when they call back, they are ready to swap places again. Got it?"

"So that's why you were so peeved. Because you needed to rest and I didn't know some word. Don't forget I'm new at VRMMORPGs." Asuna explained.

"OK. Sorry for getting annoyed and before I forget, here are the 20 items" Kirito said as he gave Asuna 20 spider eyes. "According to the map, the boss room is through this door."

Kirito opened the door and saw the boss. It was a 16 legged spider known as spider queen syrth. It had 3 health bars. Asuna was horrified. Kirito smirked and said "Let's go."

Kirito charged into the spider queen he started with some non-system skills. He swung the swords around in his own but effective manner. It took him a while, but as soon as the first bar reached half, he used on two of legs, cutting them off. It unbalanced her, but she didn't fall over. It did however deplete her first health bar. "Asuna, switch."

Asuna took her turn. She charged forward and stabbed in her face. She then used linear to stab each one of her eyes, leaving her mostly blind. She then switched back with Kirito, who used her blindness to his advantage.

As Asuna had stabbed out all the eyes on the right hand side, he approached her on that side. Once he was on her right, he stabbed one of his blades into syrth's . He then used the sword as a step and got onto the spider queen. His sword broke but he didn't care.

Now on the spider's back, he moved to the front and stabbed the head. The top of the spider's head walking forward with the blade in hand, he started cutting the head open. syrth tried to counter with her spider web but it did nothing to stop Kirito as he slide down the head, cutting it in half. Blind and headless she died, bursting into polygons.

Multiple info windows opened. One was the congratulations window. The next was the amount of col, xp, and unusable/crafting they got. Then they got the level up window. Kirito grew to level 12 and Asuna grew to level 11. The final window for Asuna and second-to-last for Kirito were equipment they earned. Asuna got a new rapier called laenna rapier . Kirito got a chest plate known as . Finally, Kirito's final window was the last hit bonus window. The reward was the anneal blade . Kirito smirked at how wrong Argo's info was. It was a last hit drop, not a chance drop as Argo said it was.

After closing all the windows, Asuna cheered and hugged Kirito. Stunned, he didn't return the hug, he just let her be. Once she let go, she asked if they could go back to town and sell their things. Kirito accepted as he maxed out his item storage. Before they left, Kirito and Asuna both leveled up. Seeing as it had been 5 levels they missed, they had a lot of points to play with. Kirito increased his luck, speed, and perception to rank 10. He also improved his strength to rank 18 and his vitality was level 20. He got several bonus skills: which meant he recovered 50 points every 10 seconds. The sword skills he improved were dual wield horizontal rank 8 and unlocked dual wield criss-cross as well as .

Asuna pretty much used her attribute points the same way except she went for speed over strength. She had Kirito for strength. The sword skills she got were linear and rush to rank 9.

With all of their level up points spent, they made their way to the warp gate, which took them back outside the dungeon. They made their way to the town to sell all their items.

A/N once again a shout out and big thank you to kage no kenshi who edited/ beta read this fiction


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: shopping spree.

After the long trip to Floor One's second town called Urbes, Asuna and Kirito just wanted to relax. First, was a trip to a small lake. Asuna was confused at first and asked a simple question." What are we doing here?"

"Taking a bath," Kirito replied. Asuna went bright red as a result.

"B-but we'll have to be be n...naked right." Asuna stuttered, still bright red.

"No we won't. Sword Art Online has a censor mode so we'll be getting clean in our underwear but will get the same effect as we normally would." Kirito said calmly.

"Oh, OK."Asuna said calming down and getting undressed.

Once they were washed and clean, they made their way to the town. Once there, they decided to turn in for the night. So they went to find an inn that was cheap but comfortable. They were going to get two rooms until Asuna objected and split the cost for the single room. Once they arrived in the room, it was Kirito's turn to blush. "Um Asuna, there's only one bed."

"So" Asuna replied casually.

"So we have to share a bed if we want to go into sleep mode." Kirito told her.

"Your point?" Asuna replied again.

"Fine. Looks like this isn't going to faze you, so night." Kirito said getting into his side of the bed.

"Night" Asuna said, getting into her side and resting her head on Kirito chest.

"Um Asuna" Kirito said.

"Yes Kirito." Asuna said in a cute voice.

"Nothing." Kirito said as sleep mode took hold of him.

/The Next Morning/

Kirito woke up the next day with hair in his face. It was chestnut colour and very long. He tried to move but then he heard a voice, "5 more minutes."

He knew it was Asuna, so he spoke "Come on Asuna, time to wake up. We're going shopping."

Asuna eyes snapped open. She was horrified Kirito was waking her up. Her plan was to share a bed with him and wake up before him to get her cloak on so he wouldn't know what she looked like. Her beauty normally made men flirt with her and just wanted Kirito as a friend... for now anyway. "Um, so we're going shopping right?"

"Yea. Now get dressed. I know what you look like but if you don't want everyone else to know, then put on your cloak. I won't tell," Kirito said like he was reading her mind.

"Oh OK." Asuna said leaping out of bed and getting dressed.

Once they were dressed and fed (by plain bread rolls), they headed out to the shopping district. Kirito had decided that Asuna should take charge of the shopping trip. Needless to say, that was a big mistake. At first it wasn't so bad, as they sold all their things to NPC traders. Once they had their money, Asuna took them to some blacksmith where they bought some new equipment. Kirito only brought a sword somewhat equal to his Anneal Blade. Asuna decided on a new chest plate. The next shop was a Tailor's. Kirito was done in 10 minutes, but Asuna was done in 2 hours. When Kirito asked why it took her so long, she simply replied "I couldn't decide on what looked good."

It was the final shop they went to that really killed the day for Kirito. The final shop was a non-combat and crystal shop. At first, Kirito thought it was to replenish their crystal supply, but that was not the case. He bought 5 healing crystals, 10 antidote crystals and 15 teleport Crystals. Asuna, however, went in the store to look at portable cooking equipment. It seemed she was interested in cooking. Kirito was not expecting that nor was he expecting her to spend the next 3 hours on looking through the equipment.

After these 3 hours, Kirito had enough and decided to look around town and see if he could find some trustworthy player traders. He told Asuna his plans but she wasn't paying attention to what he said so he left and looked around. That was until he saw a tall dark skin man yelling "I buy cheap and sell cheap! Come and look at the offers I offer! No NPC can beat my deals!"

Kirito couldn't believe his ears so he went to talk to the man. After exchanging formalities he learnt he was know as Agil and was a solo player trader. Never a good mix, but he gave the man a chance it was still floor one and no one was as good.

After looking at the offers Kirito discovered that the man was telling the truth...sort of. He sold thing cheaply and brought them but the item were mere mob drops so nothing really of value. As Kirito browsed the selection he soon discovered that the Agil fella would be good for a quests trader he sold quest item so when Kirito to do a task probably he would speak to Agil for now on.

Kirito was dragged out of his thoughts as Asuna messaged him sounding angry, 'KIRITO WHERE ARE YOU!' Kirito was both annoyed and very scared. So he told Agil that he had to leave but not before adding him as a friend.

As Kirito made his way back to the old store, he said to Asuna "I did tell you I was going to look around."

"Did you because I didn't hear you." Asuna countered.

"Yeah, because you weren't listening. Anyway, let's go but first." Kirito said as he ended the argument and located the store he wanted and brought two tents. He gave one to Asuna then he said, "You brought cooking equipment so I guess we don't have to come into town every day."

"Oh alright. Where are we heading now then?" Asuna asked.

"Back to the inn then were going boss room. Grinding this floor has started to bore me." Kirito replied and they did just that. After a few days of searching, Kirito heard of a floor boss meeting and Kirito joined in to find the the boss.

A/N thank you kage no kenshi for doing a great job on being this fictions beta reader/ editor keep it up


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the floor boss meeting

It had been a month since the start of the death game and Kirito and Asuna had pretty much cleared all the dungeons on floor one. They had even redone some to earn extra items which they would sell to Agil. They had currently found the strongest dungeon easily and were desperate for a real fight, well Kirito was. Asuna was just happy to be surviving.

"That was too easy," Kirito complained.

"At least we're alive," Asuna explained.

"It was still too easy and we're yet to find the boss room," Kirito countered.

"We'll find it but for now, let's head back and go shopping," Asuna said happily, thinking about what she wanted to buy.

"You can go 'shopping' on your own. I'm going to get things I need and save my money for the second floor." Kirito said, not choosing to go shopping with Asuna again after the fact that she spent so long in one shop.

"Fiiine. I'll meet you at the inn in a few hours, OK?" Asuna said sweetly hoping Kirito wouldn't give her a deadline.

"Okay, meet you at the inn at 10," Kirito said strictly but with a smile, knowing it would make Asuna happy because it was the latest deadline he had given her.

"Really? Yes! Thank you!" Asuna said joyfully, "Now what am I going to buy?" Asuna thought aloud.

"Things you need and can carry. Don't go buying another oven and complain that you have no where to put it and have to sell it for half the price." Kirito told her with a smile.

"Well I didn't know furniture items can't be placed in inns and cost more to keep in your inventory," Asuna said, going red in embarrassment.

"Whatever. See you later," Kirito said leaving through the end of dungeon warp gate.

/Back in Town - Agil's Store/

"Hey Kirito! Good to see you again. So what's today's take?" Agil asked rubbing his hands together as Kirito walked over to his conventional store known as Dicey Store.

"Not much. Just a few skulls and teeth and a few rare drops. Nothing of any real value," Kirito said as he opened his trade window. "Here's the items I want to sell."

Agil inspected the windows and using his trading skill, he saw how much he could sell it for and how much the drop price was. "OK, I can give you 1000 col for theses items. Like you said, nothing of any real value."

Kirito agreed to the price and traded. He then asked a question. "So any news the floor boss location?"

"What your personal info broker doesn't have any details?" Agil said, faking his shock.

"Nope. Argo has nothing. No matter how much money I give, she still comes back with nothing. You never said you didn't know anything." Kirito said, raising an eyebrow.

"You're right I didn't. Alright listen. This knight fella is going around asking people to meet at that old Roman theater for some strange reason. My guess, it's about the floor boss." Agil explained.

"When is this meeting?" Kirito asked.

"Midday tomorrow," Agil said.

"Thanks. See you then." Kirito said as he walked off.

"Hey! You not going to buy anything? I got some good stuff." Agil called.

"Nope" Kirito said, waving goodbye.

/The Market Place/

"Why can I never find a good blacksmith player? the NPC prices are too high and my rapier needs to be improved and repaired," Asuna complained to her self.

As Asuna walked though the market, not really looking at anything or where she was going, she bumped into a pinked hair girl. "Ow! Watch where you're going, will ya? I got lots of orders to do and not enough time to do them," the pink hair girl said angrily.

"Oh sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Wait are you a blacksmith?" Asuna said.

"I can see that and yes I am a blacksmith. Not a every good one, yet, but blacksmith nonetheless. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a shit ton of orders to do," the pink haired girl said.

"Um OK. I know you're busy now, but at some point, could you show me your prices and shop?" Asuna asked.

"Yes I can. Send me a message the next time you're free but I can't do today obviously or tomorrow. I got this weird meeting thing to go to. My name, by the way, is Lisbeth but everyone calls me Liz," Liz said as she sent Asuna a friend request.

Asuna accepted the request and said "OK. I'll message you. I might bring my friend as well. I'm Asuna. Pleased to meet you."

Asuna stuck out her hand forgetting about the number of swords Liz was carrying so Liz gave her a confused look and said "Sure it's good to meet you. Anyway can you move? I have to get back to my forge."

Then Liz ran off out of sight and Asuna decided to send Kirito a message.

/Near the Inn/

After Kirito spoke to Agil, he decided to head back to the inn to get some rest before Asuna finished her shopping spree. However, that was short lived as he received a message from Asuna. It read:

Hey Kirito I know you said I had until ten to shop but there's nothing I want to buy at the moment. So if you want to meet up at the normal restaurant now that would be great. :)

'That's not like her. She normally complains that I call from shopping because I want to eat. Maybe I'll tell her that,' Kirito thought to himself and he replied. It read:

Yes Asuna. We can eat now but you're normally complaining that you can't shop. You sure you feel OK?

It didn't take for Kirito to get a reply. It was short and to the point.

Shut up

Kirito chuckled to himself and made his way to the restaurant to meet with Asuna. Thankfully, it was only a few minutes away.

/The Next Day - 10:00/

Kirito was lying in bed, waiting for Asuna to get back from the lake he showed her and for her to be done with her 'bath'. After waking up at 9:00, Asuna went straight up and to the lake. Kirito was left to wait for his turn.

After 10 more minutes of waiting, Asuna finally got back but Kirito didn't have time for his 'bath'. He only stood up from their shared bed and lead the way to the theater.

/The Theater/

Asuna and Kirito sat at the top of the theater, waiting for the meeting to begin. The number of players that had shown up was close to 50. Some were blacksmiths handing out weapons,. This included Liz, who Asuna recognized instantly because of her bright pink hair.

Asuna knew that Kirito wanted to come here but didn't know why. She had forget to ask when Kirito told her about it, so she decided to ask now. "Um Kirito. Why are we here? What is this meeting all about?"

Kirito smirked, the smirk Asuna came to know as one of two things. The first was that he had found a good fight and the second was that he had found a very rare item, like his Anneal Blade. "Well, we're here to find a good fight."

Asuna knew what that meant. "So we're here to find out the location of the boss," Kirito gave a single nod, "And we're going to solo it too, right?" Kirito nodded again. "Remind me why I decided to follow you. You're going to get me killed some day."

Kirito chuckled to himself and said, "I did say to you following me was likely going to get you killed but you did insist. Plus, think of all the items we're going to get and all the things you could use with the money you make on when we get to floor two."

"Yeah and how we'll be entering even deadlier dungeons," Asuna added.

"That's true. Now shut up and listen. He's here." Kirito said as a blue-haired man walked onto stage.

Kirito and Asuna listened as the man stated his name was Diavel and he claimed himself to be a knight. People then laughed at him about it but as soon as they stopped, the man said that he and his party found the boss room in some forest area to the south of their current location. After sending the location, a man named Kibaou stepped forward and complained about how the beta testers had it easy and knew where all the good hunting grounds were. He then said that they should give up all of their goods and money. Agil, being the good guy, he was said that it would be right or fair that the beta testers did that. He also pointed out that the beta testers wrote a guide book to help the normal players, which made Kibaou shut up. Once Kibaou shut up, Diavel explained that by using the guide book, the rest of them could come up with a good plan.

Before Diavel could give his plan, Kirito whispered to Asuna "Come on let's go. We have what we need."

"Wait Kirito. Wouldn't it be best to wait and help these guys? Plus it might make our chance of survival on this one increase. We don't have to solo everything" Asuna whispered back.

"That's true but you saw how Kibaou acted just then. There has to be more like him here, and me being the best Beta there was, I can't risk it. It's your choice, come with me or stay here." Kirito whispered back.

"But-" Asuna whispered before Kirito interrupted her.

"No buts. Yes or no. Yes you come with me. No you stay here and we will only see each other on later floors, when I feel I need to fight with them," Kirito whispered back harshly.

"Yeah you're right again. Plus we make a good team and they might get in the way" Asuna whispered starting to see things Kirito's way.

"Exactly. Now let's go" Kirito whispered with his smirk.

"Lead the way," Asuna replied.

Asuna and Kirito then left and headed to the boss room, ready for a fight.

A/N hope you enjoyed this fiction and will continue to do so, send me a review to tell me whats good whats bad and i'll try to improve it in later chapters. on a side note thank you kage no kenshi for doing a amazing job on this chapter i am happy to work with you with this fiction and look forward to doing so in the future, thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: the boss

After Kirito and Asuna left the boss raid meeting, they went straight to the dungeon Diavel had stated. It didn't take them long to get there, as most of the mobs that Diavel's party had killed had yet to re-spawn, so they didn't do much fighting.

Once they reached the dungeon, they began to follow the path Diavel had mapped out so it would be a straight run to the boss room. Of course they had to fight the dungeon mobs which had a shorter respawn time that the world mobs had. First they had to fight a small group of boars (about 10 or so) which they dealt with quite quickly. Second was skeletons. There were the same number of those as there was boars. It took a little longer but was still quite simple. The final and most common mob they found in the dungeon were . These mobs were fairly easy but still presented a challenge.

After the last knight was taken care of, Kirito stated that after a few more groups of the undead knights and they should find the boss. The pair took care of the first few groups fairly easily but when they came to the second group which were 5 levels higher than the last groups and were equal level to Asuna (level 17). Their strategy was to split the group into one large group and one smaller group, Kirito being the higher level took care of the larger group then Asuna took care of the smaller group. When Kirito needed to recharge his skills, he switched with Asuna and back again. After several times of this strategy, the mobs were dead. However the mid-dungeon boss appeared, called . It was basicly a larger version of the undead knights. To kill it, Kirito first aimed for it's legs and used . Once they were taken out, he switched with Asuna, who used , which was now a 11 hit combo, to weaken the knight's chest plate. She was about to switch back with Kirito when used , summon some from his broken limbs and sent them to Asuna. They would stick her to the wall and slowly choked her to death. If Kirito didn't step in and use his Dual Blade skill to chop the arms into bits as they charged toward to Asuna.

After the knights were dealt with, Kirito charged to . He hit the weak point Asuna had made with and with both of his blades in the sentinel's chest, he pulled up and split the boss in half, killing it and ending the fight.

"Asuna, when we reach the boss, be more careful. Those arms could have killed you..." Kirito was interrupted by Asuna.

"If you didn't step in. Yes, I know. Eyes in the back of your head. You told me before. Relax. I'll be more careful. I have to watch your solo a** after all." Asuna said.

"Yeah OK. Now if Diavel's info is correct, then the boss should be right here." Kirito said as he pressed a stone and a large rock moved to show a hallway with a large door at the end of it.

"Is that the boss room?" Asuna said knowing the answer.

"Yep. Get ready. I'll handle boss to begin with and you handle it's guards. When I say switch..."

"i jump in to weaken it or try to kill it and you'll handle the guards. Yea I got it." said finishing Kirito's sentence.

With a nod of acceptance, Kirito opened the door and drew both of his swords. Asuna followed, drawing her rapier.

The boss was meant to be a hard fight for two people but they were more than capable of winning. They followed their strategy correctly and were able to take the boss down to his final health bar. All the guards were dead so it was an easy finish, or so they thought. The boss switched weapons and was moving all over the place. He jumped from the roof of the boss room and landed on the ground, causing a shock wave, which made both Asuna and Kirito fall to the ground. Kirito was the first one up and ran toward the boss as it made it's way to Asuna to finish her off. Kirito jumped onto his back and made his way back down, slicing the whole of his back open. Kirito only had to spin round and swing one of his swords once to finish it off.

After the boss was confirmed dead by the system, Kirito and Asuna received their rewards for the boss and dungeon. Asuna got 10,000 col, 15,000 xp, and several items which were of no use to her. Kirito got 15,000 col, 12,000 xp and several items he didn't need. However the final item he got, which was the last hit bonus, was useful and raised his strength and speed by 10 points.  
>Kirito was about to equip the item when the boss room door opened allowing the 'raid party' to see what had happened. One man was not very happy.<p>

A/N hi guys so here is kage no kenshi chapter update number 5 and just togive u a heads up just in case, my spelling and grammer being bad i don't kage can find all the mistakes so please don't yell at me about it unless it really is that bad ofter than that please review and let me know what you think and how it can be improved (unless it about better grammer and punctuation.)

anyway see you in chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:A new title

After Kirito and Asuna had defeated the boss and upgraded their skills and stats, they were read to leave. They equipped most of their gear but as Kirito was about to equip his 'Coat of midnight, then the boss room door opened and in walked the raid party from the theater.

The door that contained the now stunned raid party had a mixture of shock, confused and really pissed of players Despite these feeling they all were still in awe that 2 players, had soloed the boss. They had questions like how they beat the boss and how strong they were. The one man who was not was Kibaou and was pissed from all the loot he had just lost.

Kibaou, being Kibaou, decided he was going to make ever player hate the the two players that stole him his money and no doubt fame. His plan was to first get every player to hate the boy and show he was not as strong as people said, and second he was going to get the pretty girl standing next t him to become his new mistress by showing her his strength.

"How did you defeat the boss?" Kibaou said, acting confused and stunned.

"With skill," Kirito said calmly.  
>"Liar. You were in the beta weren't you? That's how you defeated it and because of that, you stole all that loot from us 'normal' players." Kibaou said this made people start agreeing with him.<p>

The other players started saying, "Yeah, you were in the beta" and "Give use those items you don't deserve them."

With the party on his side, he spoke again. "I bet the boss was super easy too. There's no way you could have defeated it on your own." Kibaou said with a smirk. "

Before Kirito could reply, Asuna yelled back, enraged by the fact she was being left out in defeating the boss. "Hey! I helped too you know."

Taken back by her outburst, Kibaou spoke again "I'm sure you did honey, but you should of joined with us. It was not very safe to listen to this beta tester. He could get you killed in his selfish acts."

"Don't you think he's told me that already." Asuna replied in a cold tone.

The way Asuna was talking to him just made Kibaou even more angry. "OK fine. If that's how it's going to be, both of you can give us your items and col. You don't deserve it."

Noticing Kibaou was acting the way he wanted, Kirito put his own plan into action. "So you want us to give up our items and you think I'm as weak as those beta testers. You must be stupid."

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Give us your items now or we'll fight for them." Kibaou said sending two menus to Kirito. The first was a trade window and the second was a duel window, where the loser forfeited all their items other than what was equipped.

Kirito smirked and clicked Accept Duel. As the minute timer ticked away, Kirito drew his anneal blade, choosing not to waste his Dual Wield secret just yet on a player. Kibaou went for his one-handed sword and got into a ready to charge stance as Kirito just stood there.

3 ...2 ... 1. The duel had begun and as soon as the start sound chimed, Kibaou charged and let off a battle cry. As he brought his blade down using the skill , Kirito raised his blade and knocked Kibaou's sword out of the way. He then brought his own blade back down and using no skill but more of his strength stat, which gave Kirito plus 80 damage, he took Kibaou to yellow in one hit and won the duel.

As Kirito checked over the items, he had won and how much col he had collected, Kibaou recover from his loss. After a few moments, he drew his arm back, and used a close combat punch skill to injure Kirito as his guard was down. However, Asuna caught the punch using her incredible speed. "You really should think twice before you try something like that again." Asuna threatened.

"You don't have the balls to do anything." Kibaou said, forcing his hand free and proceeded to slap her.

Suddenly he had the to his throat and a pissed off Kirito looking into his eyes. "Try doing anything like that again and your head will roll. I'm not bluffing."

"O-OK. Just please, do not kill me," Kibaou said, truly terrified of Kirito, but when Kirito withdraw his blade, Kibaou spoke again his original tone. "You're worse than a beta tester, you're cheater. You ' re a ... a beater. "

"Beater... I like it. Takes me out of the same circle as those weak beta testers and lets people know not to mess with me. Very nice," Kirito said, completely unfazed by the name and what it meant. He even wore a smirk.

Although Kirito was pleased with the outcome, he did not expect Asuna to say what she said next. "This is probably some trick to separate me from Kirito, but it's not going to happen. I will not join a guild, I will not join a party if i do not have Kirito by my side. If he's solo then so am I."

"But it'll get-" Kibaou started but Asuna finished his sentence.

"Me killed. I know nor do I care." She then took Kirito's hand. "I am with Kirito to the end."

"As I am with Asuna to the end," Kirito said, holding her hand tighter. Despite all the bad things that laid before them, knowing they had each other made it seem that much brighter.

Kirito finally equipped his 'coat of midnight' and they left the boss room to Floor 2 hand in hand. They did not let go of each others hand for quite some time.

After the events that that just transpired, a group of players, led by Kibaou, charged after the pair, in hopes of earning the title 'Beater Slayer'.

A/N thanks again to kage no kenshi who updated this chapter as well as all the previous chapters as well he as done a great job as always, i would also like to thank all those of you who have Favorited or followed this fanfiction.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Kirito, don't.

"Eeeerrrrr" Kirito growled as he defeated the dungeon boss.

"Kirito-NO!" Asuna warned.

"But-" Kirito started.

"Kirito, don't. I'm warning you," Asuna warned again for the second time.

"But, eeeeeerrrr, fine. I was only going to say that this dungeon and floor is currently too..." Kirito said smirking.

"Kirito if you finish that sentence, I-I don't know what I would do" Asuna lied knowing exactly what she was going to do.

"Tooooooooo, easy-waaaaaaaaaaaa. Ow-Asuna!" Kirito exclaimed as Asuna left a thin paper cut-like warning on Kirito's cheek; it didn't do any damage but but it like a bitch.

"I did warn you not to say it." Asuna said sheathing her rapier and heading to the warp gate back to town.

/Urbus Teleport Plaza/

"Asuna, you know that hurts," Kirito complained.

"Yes and I also know it doesn't do any damage. Besides you've had loads of those cut on you before and you didn't feel them. Plus I did warn you," Asuna explained.

"Yeah OK fine. (sniffs) What's that smell? Mmmmm. Food that's not bread rolls," Kirito said holding his head in the air like a dog would once they got a scent.

"Kirito don't. I just want to go home and rest. The smell of food are not bread rolls but probably another one of those 'fetch this ingredient' quest that you hate so much." Asuna said.. However it fell on to false ears as Kirito headed toward the food he smelt.

Moments later, Kirito returned to Asuna with an annoyed look on his face. "It's good food, the NPC gave me a taste but sent me to..."

"to get a special ingredient of some kind that's going to take time to collect." Asuna said but Kirito shook his head.

"No I had the item on me, thank god, but once I gave it to him he said I wasn't allowed any, I want something other than bread rolls," Kirito said, like a baby being refused candy.

"Weeeell I happen to have a surprise for you. Now can we get back to our flat please," Asuna said, walking in the direction of their flat.

/Kirito's and Asuna's flat/

After Kirito and Asuna got to the second floor, they decided it would be best to get a flat on this floor to use as a safe house and a home for now and to use as a hiding place when they didn't have red guilds after them (not there were any at the moment but it was just future protection).

Asuna was first in and she went straight to the bathroom to change. They did have own flat but somehow Asuna chose the flat with the biggest kitchen and the one that only had one room so they were back to sharing a bed.

"Soooo... what's this surprise you got for me, Asuna?" Kirito asked through the door after he took his coat and gloves off. Asuna always complained that he shouldn't wear them inside and after weeks of her nagging, he decided it would be best to just do as she said so he would avoid having the same fight every night.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now, would it? So go to the bedroom and wait. I'll bring it to you there." Asuna said hiding her apron and new clothes that she hoped would be to Kirito's liking. (A/N yep Asuna is having a attraction to Kirito already, it's something I want them to do but they won't get together until later and after black cats I have a idea for that aspect.) She didn't know why she wanted to impress Kirito she just did.

"But you know I hate surprises." Kirito complained.

"Kirito don't. That's the third time I said that today. Now please go to the bedroom and wait or you won't get the surprise." Asuna said, getting annoyed at the fact Kirito wouldn't listen.

"Finnne" Kirito muttered as he returned to the shared bedroom.

/Half an Hour Later/

After half an hour, the door to the bedroom opened. As soon as it did, Kirito was greeted with the most amazing smell he had smelt in a long time. As he sat up, he closed his inventory menu, which he had looked though like a hundred times.

In the doorway, he saw Asuna blushing and holding two plates with some hot steaming food. "Um Kirito. Here's your surprise. It's um only the boar meat we've been carrying and um some noodle-like food I picked up from the market."

"I know you wanted to cook even though I told you not to bother but I'm not complaining. It smells great. Now give me one of those plates and let's eat," Kirito said taking the plate in her left hand and leading the way to the dining table in their over-sized kitchen.

The pair enjoyed their meal and planned what they were going to the next day, like finding a different dungeon and taking all of Agil's money then giving it to Liz who acted as their reliable personal blacksmith who gave them great offers for loyalty.

Once all the food was eaten, they cleaned their plates together for the first time then went to bed as it was about 10:00. By the time everything was done, they fell asleep quickly, ready for the next day of the death game.

A/N: so here is kage no kenshi's chapter update 7 great job as aways and i hope the rest of you like it to.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Red, Yellow and green.

'Welcome to Floor 5' is what the message read to Kirito and Asuna as they opened the door to Floor 5 after beating the floor boss solo again.

"So was that fight too easy or are you happy with it?" Asuna asked questionably.

"No, it was a really good fight. It was somewhat challenging," Kirito said joyfully.

"Well good because we aren't fighting floor bosses for a while. I need to re-equip and update my equipment and potions," Asuna said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Fiiiiine" Kirito said sarcastically. "Just so you know Floor 5 was my preferred floor in the beta. It has a lot of challenging boss fights and I owned a really nice apartment too."

A smile grow on Asuna's face as she felt a warmth in the fact she could be visiting somewhere Kirito once stayed and loved. "Um do you think we will live there now or are you going to get somewhere new for a change?"

Kirito was confused by her question but shook his head to stop himself from thinking about it too much. "Yes we're going to live there. I really liked it. Come on let's go buy it and go shopping."

/A Week Later/

Kirito and Asuna were walking out of a restaurant. Although Asuna was now cooking meals for them, they decided they would eat out on a weekly basis. Kirito and Asuna were fairly high in level, compared to the other players in game, and rated high on the leaderboards. However, because of Kirito's status, they were also the most hated (Kirito more than Asuna, more people wanted to get her away from him), and because of this fact, Kirito was surprised some of the new guilds that had started forming and making names of themselves haven't started coming after them.

Although tonight his thoughts were going to come true, because as Kirito and Asuna turned a corner, a group of players with red icons were waiting for them. "Well, well, well. Look what we've got here, the great Beater Kirito and his mistress Asuna."

Kirito knew what was happening but Asuna had a look of shock on her face. "Asuna, when I tell you, turn around and run. I'll be right behind you," Kirito whispered to Asuna.

The leader of the group of 5 players saw the look of Asuna's face and Kirito whispering to her and spoke, "Hey stop the chit chat. You ain't escaping and we are going to kill you and be known as the great beater slayers." They started to laugh.

"K...K...Kill us? Why?" Asuna said in a state of shock.

"Yes kill you. Because it's what we like to do and there's no getting away," The leader said again in a threatening tone.

"Let Asuna go and you can try to kill me, no questions asked," Kirito offered.

The leader smirked. "Fine we'll let her go because once you're dead we will have other uses for her. Maybe she'll become my play thing."

This time, Kirito smirked, knowing the red players had fallen into his trap. "OK deal. Asuna if you be so kind as to leave, I'll catch up to you later. OK?"

"But-" Asuna tried to object but Kirito wasn't having any of it. "OK?"

"OK." Asuna finally said before leaving the scene. "I'll meet you at home, OK?"

Kirito nodded a draw his swords. "OK. I'll be there in say, 10 minutes." and Asuna left.

"HA! Ten minutes! we will see. MEN ATTACK!" the leader yelled causing the men to charge.  
>Within the first two minutes, the first player swung his mace with a heavy attack called skull crusher. It was a slow skill that could be blocked by a shield and a normal player wouldn't be able to dodge it, but Kirito wasn't a normal player. He first stepped to the left then used his left sword to remove the arm with his weapon in, taking him down to half health, he then spun round and removed his head killing them. As he killed them in self defense, he stayed green. In the third minute, two more men decide to charge at him with . Kirito moved out of the way of the man on the right and moved his right blade to knock the left man's sword to the right, out of his way. In the fourth minute, he left the man on the left dazed and turned to the right man. He first sliced his legs making him kneel, then he crisscrossed his swords on his neck, leaving red lines, and making the man beg for his life. Kirito ignored his pleas and sliced off the neck killing this man. The third man decide to charge at Kirito but in his anger, he forgot to use a skill, so Kirito simply stabbed his blades backwards and stuck them in the man's stomach. He left them there until the man's HP hit zero and died. By the eighth minute, three players were dead with only the leader and his friend left. One look at Kirito and his blades pointed at them made the friend turn towards the hill and run. The leader called him a coward then charged to Kirito. He first used a downward slash (stupidly) with no skill, Kirito took the hit but it only did 100 points of damage out of his 18,000 health. Within a few seconds, his battle healing recovered it, then he looked at the smug man and smirked. "Time to end this" was all he said before he stuck both swords in his chest and dragged one of them upwards and the other he dragged downwards, cutting the man in half and finally killing him. It had taken him 10 minutes just like he said.<p>

Although the fight was done in self defense, the number of players he had to kill without mercy caused him to became a yellow player. As the fight was over, Kirito decided to head home.

/Kirito's and Asuna's Second Apartment/

Kirito returned home and saw a worried Asuna sitting on the dining table, whispering what sounded like a pray. "Did you doubt me that much?"

At the sound of Kirito's voice, she jumped up and hugged him. " Why are you yellow? D...did you kill them."

Kirito looked to the ground and said "Yes I killed them but I have a reason. Look sit down. I need to tell you something I should've told you a while ago." Asuna nodded and they both sat down at the dining table.

Kirito looked at his hands thinking about how to say what he was going to say. "Right, OK. So in Sword Art Online, there is a kind of warning system. You know that cursor you see above everything, like how traders are green and mobs are red?" Asuna nodded. "Well it works for players too. You see each player has a cursor above their head and these cursors are a certain colour: red, yellow and green. Each colour has a meaning. Red is a player who are highly dangerous and they, well, they kill players. The System gives them a red cursor showing they are dangerous like mobs and kill players just like mobs. People tend to call them PK'ers. Next it's green. These are the normal player who are just out to have a bit of fun and play the game, or in this case survive the game. They are perfectly safe most of the time. Finally, there are the yellow players. These are the players who have committed crimes against players and are dangerous in their own way."

Asuna nodded and said "OK, I get it, but why aren't you red after you killed those red players?"

"Well that is because as they were red and attacked me first. I acted in self defense. If I killed one or two of them, I would still be green. However I acted with no mercy and killed all but one of them, who ran away, so I became yellow for not really giving them a chance. It'll go away in a few days as long as I don't do anything else." Kirito told her.

"Ok, so what do we do till then?" Asuna asked.

"Well we do what you wanted to do for a while: we take a break and just sit back." Kirito told her in a relax tone and gave a stretch to prove his point.

Asuna smiled and left to go practice some cooking. She made some snacks for the night.

The pair spent a week just relaxing and talking, with no fighting involved. Asuna confirmed to herself that she liked Kirito and planned to confess to him as soon as she felt it was right.

A/N so here is kage no kenshi's chapter 8 update, i hope you like it as much i as like to write this fiction. also the fiction will probably be updated twice a week not once a week from my my update wise as i have decided to work on this and my Familiar of zero: A queens knight fiction and the other two i was writing on hold so yeah.

anyway hope you enjoined reading this and don't forget to follow and favorite, also let me know what you think in the reviews i love reading them good or bad. and without further a due see you in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Joining a Guild.

_Floor 15 has been cleared by_..." The automated notification system sounded, letting people know that the one floor Kirito decided he would leave for other players to clear was finally cleared after a long month and half of waiting.

"Kirito, why didn't we clear this floor? It would have been easier and faster. Plus it would have been more fun." Asuna said. Ever since they cleared Floor 12, Asuna had become a lot like Kirito. She started enjoying the game's challenge and overcoming it just like Kirito did.

"We left them to clear it so we could see how strong they have become. If they couldn't defeat the boss now, then we would be forced to help them. They may hate me but I still want people to survive this game. We've lost 2,500 people already and we still have a long way to go." Kirito explained.

Asuna was happy that Kirito cared about the other players but had to question what he did on Floor 5. "Kirito you say you don't want players to die, yet you can kill 4 players easily."

Although Kirito knew Asuna meant no harm in the question it still annoyed him. "You think I enjoyed it! Yes, I could do it easily, but it does not mean I wanted to! Yes, I lead them into a trap for that fight, but that doesn't mean I wanted to kill them! They had left me no other choice and no way out!"

The way Kirito had said this scared Asuna, not because of what he said, but because she didn't want Kirito to dislike her, and perhaps in the future, not love her, as she had high hopes. "I...I'm sorry Kirito. I didn't mean to anger you."

Asuna was on the verge of tears so Kirito softened up and hugged her in a friendly way and acted like it was nothing, but in truth his heart was racing. "It's OK. I shouldn't of snapped, so don't cry."

Asuna nodded and hugged him back. She rested her head in his chest enjoying his closeness. Once they let go, she was red in the face from embarrassment. "Can we go to the next floor now please?"

Kirito nodded and before they left for the nearest wrap gate, he said "Yeah. Let's go".

/A Week Later/

Kirito and Asuna were walking through a forest-like dungeon, finding very few monsters. Both of them were confused and only guessed that a different group of players had killed them. They got their answer when they heard a scream. After hearing this, they ran (Asuna faster than Kirito) to the direction of the scream.

When they arrived they saw 5 players fighting a large grasshopper-like mob. The scream had come from the only girl in the group, who was lying on the floor with the mob towering above her. The other players were doing a good job in distracting the mob, but were finding it hard to kill it.

"Come on Asuna lets help them, they might die otherwise."

Asuna nodded and muttered the word "Right" before they both drew their blades, (Kirito had opted to use one blade and not reveal his secret) and charged forward. Asuna made the first move and used her best skill, which was a Rank 9 . When the skill hit the mob, it became dazed and the 18 hit combo made the mob go red in health. She then switched with Kirito, who used then to finish the mob off. They earn a bug spear as a reward.

"Are you guys alright. My name is Kirito and this is Asuna. We're here to help." Kirito said facing the girl and helping her up, before facing the group to the right of Asuna.

"Thanks for that, and as a proper thanks, let us buy you a drink at the inn we stay at," the clear leader of the group said.

"OK. Cool. Lead the way." Kirito said stepping left, so the group could pass and lead the way. Asuna stayed silent the whole time.

/The Inn - Floor 10/

"Thank you again, Kirito, Asuna. We can never repay you. We would of died if not for you."

"Yeah it's no problem we were in the area anyway." Asuna explained.

"Oh we never introduced ourselves. I'm Keita," Keita had short brown hair, like Kirito's black hair. He wore dark purple almost brown clothing and had a chest-plate that also covered his shoulders. "This is Tetsuo." Tetsuo had the same colour hair as Keita but it was longer, he wore a purple clothing and had the same armour as Keita. "Sasamaru." Sasamaru wore green clothing, a hat, his armour was similar to Keita and Tetsuo's armour but it covered one shoulder not two. "Durker." Durker wore yellow clothing, a beanie, and he wore a chest-plate that covered none of his shoulders. "And finally Sachi." Sachi had short (for a girl in the game) black hair. She wore a light blue clothing and had the same armour as Durker.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Kirito said and Asuna nodded.

"Oh and before I forget, we're also in a guild together. I'm the leader, Tetsuo is our only forward, Sachi and Sasamaru are our damage dealers and Durker is our thief..." Keita explained before Durker interrupted him.

"It's treasure hunter. A thief just sounds shady and untrustworthy." Durker protested.

"OK Durker is our treasure hunter. Anyway our guild is called the Moonlight Black Cats. Um what level our you?" Keita asked.

"We are level thirty fiv-" Asuna was about to tell them their true level when Kirito interrupted her.

"We're around level 25, you?"

"We are the same. Hey would you like to join our guild? You two seem skilled and we could really do with the help." Keita asked.

Asuna looked a Kirito and even though she enjoyed the challenge of the game, she wanted to join a guild so she could have people other than Kirito to talk to. So in her eyes she pleaded him to accept the offer and as soon as she saw his smirk, she knew. "Yes we will join your guild." Kirito answered.

"Great. Here." Keita said, sending guild invites.

Within seconds, Kirito and Asuna accepted and were given the guild logo. They were both ready to start their life in a guild, whether it be good or bad.

A/N so there you go chapter 9 edited and updated by Kage no Kenshi, I hope you guys enjoy it now have a question have you guys got any good M rated Fanfictions, I'm running out of thing to read meaning I'm running out of ideas (but not for this story so don't worry.) FYI fanfics i like to read are mass effect m shepx ashley/liara/mirianda (not at the same time) or f shep x liara, Familiar of zero Saito x louise/Henrietta and of course sword art online Kirito x Asuna, plz help me. only joking but suggestions will be great.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10: Reason's why

So Asuna and Kirito had been in the Moonlit Black Cats for about a week and Asuna could already see why Kirito didn't want to join a guild from the ever beginning. She knew from spending the 3 months in the death game with him every minute of everyday she knew Kirito enjoyed his freedom and in this guild he didn't get that. He probably wouldn't get it in any guild for that matter.

In the guild, there were rules. Well of course there would be rules, but these were just stupid.  
>1. All skills and stats had to be known by the Guild master. Kirito refused and after an argument, he decide to show most but not all. He basically showed all but his dual wielding set of skills. Asuna however showed all of them no question's asked as she had nothing to hide skills wise, however when it came to stats Asuna refused. However Keita didn't have a problem with it, Kirito decided to keep his mouth shut for Asuna's sake.<br>2. All special loot had to go to the guild master for 'safe keeping', meaning Keita, who got all the best stuff, was 'stronger' than everyone else.  
>3. All Col and XP was split 14% to each member and 16% to the guildmaster. So Keita again was 'strongest' and had the most money, which he was meant to spend on the guild but decided to spend it at the local whore, run by players, where the whore were players, two boys and girls, who had opted to do so. Both Kirito and Asuna hated the idea and said Keita was disgusting for being a part of it.<br>4. Every player had their own room which had a open door policy for him, meaning if he could afford the house, he could use the girls in the guild. Kirito swore if he laid a finger on Asuna, he was going to gut him. Asuna for once agreed but said she would message him if the door knock for him to enter sounded, so he could stop him and probably gut him for trying.  
>5. Keita made all plans and rules up on his one NO QUESTIONS ASKED. Both Asuna and Kirito thought this was absolutely stupid.<p>

Another problem with the guild was that Asuna didn't like any of them. Yes they were friendly and a good group of friends, but she didn't like the way they looked at Kirito. They accepted her because they were a bunch of unpopular boys and a lonely girl. Kirito however was often in his room away from most of the non-combat trips. The second thing she disliked was she didn't want to be separated from Kirito, but in the guild and the way he acted, she was and she hated it.

"Asuna. Sword Art to Asuna." Keita said, pulling Asuna out of her daydream.

"Oh yeah, what?" Asuna asked, trying to hide her bitterness.

"Were you listening? This is some important stuff," Keita asked, with a smirk of superiority.

"Yes. Of course I am. This is all veeery important." Asuna said the second part sarcastically.

"Right. Good. Back to what I was saying. We are going to a high level dungeon that none of the players have been able to clear." Keita continued.

"Wait a dungeon? Shouldn't Kirito be here for this? He's the strongest player here in this guild." Asuna protested.

"So he would like to think. Trust me, Asuna, he's not that good. We can do it without him, I swear." Keita replied, venom spilling out of his mouth from Asuna saying Kirito was better and stronger than him.

_Suddenly Asuna got a message. Thankfully she had the notification alarm on silent._

_Fucking idiot. Hi by the way._

Asuna saw it was Kirito and quickly replied without being spotted.

_I know, right? He's going to get us killed. Where are you by the way?_

She got her reply just as fast.

_Yes, he is someone who is more than likely going to get you killed. Find me. We need to improve your detection skill anyway._

_Finne._

Asuna closed her eyes.

_Keep them open._ Kirito suddenly messaged.

Asuna opened her eyes and concentrated on Kirito's life sign. She scanned the room with the skill several times before she sensed a shadow just behind her in a dark corner.

_You're behind me. You could never get me killed. You care too much_.

_So much for me getting rid of you, jokes Kirito._

Asuna smiled she missed the banter she and Kirito shared.

_I wish it was just us like old time._

_You make it sound like its been years since we last solo partied. Relax. This won't last much longer. I got a plan to end this guild and save these people from that idiot. Before you ask, I'll tell you later. I'm going back to my room and if Sachi asked...again tell her I'm leveling please._

After the third day of being in the guild, Sachi was the only member to enjoy Kirito's company, not she would speak out against Keita but yeah she liked him.

_Yeah I'll try. I'm going shopping with her later so it shouldn't be a problem._

With that last message Asuna lost contact with Kirito until the night's plans, which she had no idea about.

/Floor 15 - Second Town's Market/

"So you and Kirito are definitely not going out? You're just friends with one another?" Sachi asked for the tenth time in the last minute.

"Yes. For the last time, Kirito and I are just friends. Nothing more, I swear," Asuna replied. "But I don't think he's interested."

"Oh sure. You don't know him like I do. He loves me, plus he talks to me and lets me in his room, unlike some people." Sachi protested.

"Suuure, says the one who's known him for week. I think I win this one. Plus this week is the only week we haven't shared a bed," Asuna said trying to put Sachi off but she also let her personal feelings show.

"HA, you do like him. I knew it! Well Asuna, you're going to have to fight for him. See you later," Sachi said, running down the road.

"HEY! WAIT! HE'S NOT THERE HE'S OUT LEVELING!" Asuna called.

"LIKE HELL HE IS! KEITA DOESN'T ALLOW IT!" Sachi called back.

'Errr! Bloody fan girl! Better warn Kirito' Asuna thought.

_Hey Kirito. Bad news. Sachi's on the way. Just a heads up... Sorry._

She didn't get a reply but she knew he saw it and knew he did his 'oh great' eye rolling.

/Kirito's Room/

"Hey, Kirito. I know you're in there. Open up, please. Open up. I need to talk to you," Sachi asked, putting on fake tears. She used a innocent girl disguise to fool Kirito but it never worked.

After half an hour, Kirito had enough and he opened the door. "What?" he asked, clearly annoyed, but Sachi ignored it.

Sachi instead let her fake tears pour. " Kirito...I...I'm so scared. I never wanted to fight, b...b...but Keita made me. He said that I had to, so I could get home and make my mum proud. I just I don't know maybe it's better to die rather than suffer this game."

Kirito sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, but then came up with a plan. "If I said I would protect you, would you feel better?"

Sachi instantly stopped her fake tears and looked up, thinking she had Kirito where she wanted him. "Yes, and could we also start going out and you know sleeping together. I don't know how but, you right we'll find a way I'm sure."

"NO! I knew it was leading up to this. I will protect you from that fool Keita but I will never do anything like that. I'm sorry." Kirito said, trying to be polite.

"Y...Y...you asshole! I come here offering myself to you and you turn me down like it was nothing! Keita's a far greater and stronger man than you." Sachi said storming off.

'And that's the end of that. Thank God.' Kirito thought.

/Midnight/

Asuna sat on her bed, trying her best not to fall asleep. It was only when she had a knock on the door that she felt a sudden burst of energy. The knock meant one of two things: Keita wanting to use her or Kirito ready to take her to fulfill his plan to destroy the guild. She prayed to god it was Kirito, not Keita. Her prayers were answered when she opened her door to find Kirito standing there fully clothed and equipped.

"Hi Asuna, you rea...Guess not. You know if Keita saw you like that, he would probably have to be gutted." Kirito said, secretly liking the scene of her standing there in her underwear (that was fairly see though i might add). She had said that she was yet to buy sleeping clothes but in reality she hoped it would be to Kirito's liking, which it was. However, she forgot to change her sleep wear since joining the guild.

"Y...Yeah I guess. So give me a second." A second was all she need as she closed the door, opened her menu, equipped her armour and weapons, and re-opened the door.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

/Floor 15' - 5th Easiest Dungeon's Boss Room/

"Asuna, switch!" Kirito yelled as he fell back behind her. She charged forward and used her skill pierce. The skill had a 13 hit combo and was level 8 so it dealt 80% more damage. Once the skill ended, Asuna had to fall back as the tail of the rattlesnake-like mob swung its tail at her. "Kirito!"

"On it!" Kirito yelled as he used his Dual Wielding skill Lunge, which was level 5 and did 50% more damage. It was a single finisher skill and after level 5 it would again a effect such a paralysis. But Kirito used the skill, to catch the tip of the large snakes tail and once it was vertical to him, he used both of his blades to run down the snake's back, weakening the tail and allowing Asuna to remove it with her level 9 skill. Once the tail was gone, they only had to worry about it's fangs. Thankfully it was on it final health bar, in the red region.

"Asuna. I'll attack first with Blade Dance . You follow up with your Rapier Dance ."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's do it." Asuna said, as they charged forward. Kirito used his Dual Wielding skill Blade Dance, a 20 hit combo, which was level 10 and dealt 100% extra damage. The attack angered the beast and sent it to it's last form, which seeing as the tail was gone, meant that only its fangs had simply grown.

"Asuna finish it now before it strikes," Asuna simply nodded and charged forward. She used her level 9 skill called Rapier Dance, which did 90% more damage and was a 18 hi combo. The strike hit and finished the snake before it could strike.

'Congratulations' the info window sounded and the reward screen shown. Asuna gained 2,000 XP and nearly became level 42 whereas Kirito got 2,500 XP and became level 43. He upgraded his stats of strength from 243 to 245, his speed from 343 to 346, and his vitality from 455 to 460, meaning he got battle healing level 46. He also improved his Lunge skill to level 6, which made it deal 60% more damage and gave a poison effect to the attack, sit it did 20 points of damage every second. Money wise, Asuna got 10,000 and Kirito got 8,000. They got nothing special as loot other than Asuna, who got a one handed sword, which did a lot of damage but was really slow. The sword was called Sky cutter .

"Hey Kirito, is this the sword we came here to get?" Asuna showed him the last hit bonus item.

"Yep. Would you be so kind as to send it to me, please?" Asuna did as Kirito asked, then she saw him make an appointment with Liz. "Right. Let's go."

"Wait. What are you going to do with the sword?" Asuna asked.

"Get Liz to melt it down and add the strong parts that give its damage to my , what else?" Kirito sad with a smirk.

"And in doing that you stop Keita from getting it and you become more powerful. So how do I benefit out of this?" Asuna asked.

"Well you get all this to sell to Agil," Kirito said giving her 100 out of his 150 items. "Use the money to get more stuff to cook with once we get out of the Moonlit Black Cats."

"Again you benefit, but I do love to shop." Asuna said.

"Well yeah. You're cooking's great" Asuna looked sad "and don't worry. I know you stopped cooking so you don't become the 'maid' of the guild and Keita's favorite. Oh and one more thing, I turned down Sachi."

"Good," Asuna whispered to herself as she and Kirito left to return to the inn that the Moonlit Black Cats used as a base ready for the next stage of Kirito's plan.

A/N So here you go chaper 10 edited and updated by Kage no Kenshi, I hope you guys enjoy it now have a question have you guys got any good M rated Fanfictions, I'm running out of thing to read meaning I'm running out of ideas (but not for this story so don't worry.) FYI fanfics i like to read are mass effect m shepx ashley/liara/mirianda (not at the same time) or f shep x liara, Familiar of zero Saito x louise/Henrietta and of course sword art online Kirito x Asuna, plz help me. only joking but suggestions will be great.

see you in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:confession

Sachi was furious. Not only did Kirito just turn her down but he also shut the door in her face. She wanted revenge. So she devised a plan that would hurt Kirito and get him kicked out the guild away from his beloved Asuna.

The first part of her plan was to follow Kirito on his nightly solo training and tail him to see if she can find something to use against him. The second part of her plan was to tell Keita at the right moment, like when he discovers the problem, and finally let Keita and Kirito fight it out to see you is the strongest of the two. To see which was a man and who was a childish boy. Overall it would be a fun thing to do in her mind.

For the first stage of her plan, she waited hours for Kirito to leave his room. Once she saw him, she then followed him to his destination to watch him some more. To her surprise, Kirito went towards Asuna's room. After he knocked and opened the door, he had grown a smirk on his face. He shut the door and it was reopened a minute later. The pair left and so she followed.

The pair traveled for about 2 hours until they came to a dungeon, the very dungeon Keita had spoke about in this morning's meeting. 'How does Kirito know about this place? He wasn't in the meeting, was he?" Sachi thought to herself.

Now it was time to follow far enough so she didn't get into a fight, but close enough so she could keep an eye on Kirito. Again to her surprise, Kirito used two swords instead of his one. The second sword he used in normal fight was in his left hand where as a sword she had never seen him use before was in his right primary hand. (Yes this sword known as the Anneal blade.) She followed them right to the boss room but was stopped as the room door closed and became locked from the inside. They could only open it if they wanted to retreat, which Sachi guessed they would, but for the third time that night, they surprised her. They walked out the boss room laughing and joking around. That is when she guessed the item they had got that was the item Keita wanted, the bonus drop from the boss, which how had a 20% chance of dropping on last hit, not the full 100% chance.

/The Trip Back to Base - Kirito and Asuna/

"Oh My God! That was so much fun. When can we leave the guild? When are you going to tell me about your plan?" Asuna asked out loud. 'When are you going to ask me out?' Asuna thought in her head.

"I know that was great fun. As for leaving the guild, it's still soon and I'm not going to tell you my plan because you won't like it. So I'm sorry in advance and for not telling you about it now or ever for that matter. You have to be kept in the dark just as much as they are now. I'm sorry it just won't work otherwise." Kirito explained.

"Oh, OK. Look we are here now. Wow time went fast. So...Um... See you tomorrow then," Asuna said, unaware Kirito and her head were close enough they they could kiss if they moved anymore. Coming to realization of this, both players moved away quickly.

"Yeah, OK. See you tomorrow." Kirito said, whilst being bright red and running back inside the inn.

'Did we almost kiss?' Asuna said, going even brighter and smiling at the fact that they might have a chance, a fair big one from what it seemed, to become a couple.

However all this went to a very angry and jealous Sachi, who was watching from the sidelines, wanting to ring a certain girl's neck.

/The Next Day - Back in the Dungeon's Boss Room/

'Error boss had been defeat in the last 12 hours. Please wait 2 more hours for the boss to respawn' the notification message rang as the 7 players draw their blades and were for a fight.

"Oh darn, looks like the boss I killed had a 12 hour respawn time. I could of sworn it was only 6 hours," Kirito said, acting as if he was all innocent, "Oh, shit did I say that out loud?" Kirito finished after a pause and wore a smirk.

"So it was you! Which guild did you use and what did you pay them? And give me the sword." Keita said, full of rage.

"Oh you mean this crappy sword that weighs a ton?" Kirito said, getting out the Sky cutter with his left hand while holding the holding his Anneal blade, which he was showing off to the guild for the first time, in his right hand. "Here you can have it...But you to pull it out first."

Kirito had dug the sword into the ground and stepped to the side. Keita moved forward with a smirk and with one hand, prepared to pull the sword out the ground. He grabbed the sword and pulled the sword up...only to fail miserably. "It's stuck. Well done."

"Oh is it now? Let me have a look." Kirito said, pulling the sword out like it was nothing.

"Keita if I may, Kirito came in here with a player who is unknown and fought the boss. I followed them here and was going stop them from fighting the boss, but I was too slow. The doors had closed once I got to them," Sachi informed Keita, only fueling his rage and completing the second part of her plan. It was time for the third and final part: the entertainment.

"You...You beater! Give me that sword now!" Keita said, grabbing the sword and putting it in his right hand, but it was clear the sword was too heavy.

"You just hit the nail on the head. I am Kirito, the first and only real Beater and you let him join your guild. Well done," Kirito said with a fake clap.

"So you must be his hostage, Asuna. You are as beautiful as they say you are." Keita said with a charming voice.

"Well, thank you. Please save me, my handsome knight." Asuna said, like a trapped princess, not realizing it wasn't a joke and was all part of Kirito's plan.

After she said this, Kirito sent a First-Strike Duel request which the first player to deal 500 damage wins, which happened to be one hit by Sky cutter . "What are the prizes?" Kirito asked.

"Let me see. If I win, I get 5,000 col and you leave the guild, never to be seen again," Keita said, not realizing that the sword belonged to Kirito. It could only become his through trade or as a reward item.

"And if I win, I get 2,500 col and we stay in the guild," Kirito said. As soon as he said that, Asuna knew his plan.

"No Kirito, don't please I beg you," Asuna begged.

"Shut up bitch! You're mine after this fight!" Keita yelled.

"Wrong. She's not part of the prizes. If you touch her a single hair on her head, I will make you wish you were dead!" Kirito yelled to Keita as he charged forward. He used little speed so Keita could block every attack.

The duel was 'equal'. If Keita strikes, Kirito blocked it and if Kirito striked, Keita blocked it. This went on for about 10 minutes before Keita did a downwards strike, which Kirito tried to parry, but failed. It was all part of his plan. As the attack hit, it took 500 points of damage. Causing the dual to end and Keita to win.

"I'll take my money now and my swor- Hey that's mine!" Keita yelled as Kirito sheathed his blades and made return to his inventory.

"You take something of mine, I take something of yours. See you around...not." Kirito said as he left.

/2 Days Later/

Asuna had sent message upon message to Kirito, trying to find him. For the last 2 days, she had looked high and low for Kirito and she had one last place to look: their house on Floor 5. She ran through the door and yelled "KIRITO, ARE YOU IN HERE?" she then begged that he was.

"I'm out here," Kirito called. Asuna rushed to the place where his voice came from.

"Kirito, there you are! I'm so happy I found you. Where have you been?" Asuna asked.

"Here," Kirito replied simply.

"What have you been up to?"

"Selling stuff, leveling up, and getting Liz to fuse into . It deals double the damage." Kirito replied happily.

"And while you are off having fun, I'm stuck putting up with evil eyes from Sachi, dirty looks and comment from Keita and the rest of the guild that act like obedient dogs that will listen to their master no matter what and-" Asuna was cut off by Kirito kissing her. She was surprised at first but then kissed back, put her arms round his neck, and rubbed her hands in his hair. Kirito hands went to her waist and pulled her closer. It was when Asuna moaned, that he pulled away, mistaking it for a plea to get away.

"I...I'm sorry...I wasn't thinking...it was wro-" It was his turn to be cut off by her kissing him. The same thing happened again except longer.

"Shut up dummy. I take it that means you're interested?" Asuna said, smiling.

"I'm more than interested," Kirito replied, with a kiss on the cheek and sending her a request that read 'Do you wish to become Kirito's girlfriend?' Asuna clicked yes. It didn't change their status to the public, like when a couple got married, but it just allowed them to privately except their feelings. They kissed again but sucking on each other's lips, making them swell. "You are a great kisser Kirito."

"Really? Wow OK then," Kirito said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait, don't tell me you've never had a girlfriend," Asuna stated.

"Well my 'sister' is the popular one at home and i'm just the geeky computer kid that lives in worlds like this, even when I'm not trapped in them," Kirito explained.

"Ha! I'm dating a geeky computer nerd, who I really like by the way. My mum would kill me for this," Asuna laughed.

"I don't want to know, but we have another problem," Kirito said.

"Yeah. How we going to sleep in the same bed?" Kirito had a dumbfounded look on his face. "I mean how can we share a bed when I have to be at the bloody inn while you're here? It's going to be hard to stay away, dummy."

"First, didn't you use Klein as a dummy? Second, I'll probably sneak in your room. Finally, you and never being able to stay away. Well, let's just say you just got yourself a guardian angel," Kirito said with a smile.

"So you are going to follow me around like a stalker and then come share a bed with me at night? Perfect!" Asuna said, happily.

"Yeah, except I'll only show myself to protect you, remember that," Kirito said as he and Asuna entered a goodbye kiss.

"Kirito, please get me out of that guild soon. I hate it without you by my side," Asuna said sadly.

Kirito kissed her on the cheek before saying, "Don't worry. It's all a part of my plan. When the time comes, you will know."

Secretly Kirito had no idea how he was going to get Asuna out of the guild, but for now, he was happy that both he and she could be together and he knew she felt the same.

A/N so here is Kage no Kenshi's chapter 11 update/edit hope you enjoyed. let me know what you think in the review and don't forget to follow and favorite if you like.

Any way see you in chapter 12. which will be spilt in two parts.


	12. Chapter 12 part 1

A/N here is the first part of Guardian angel, the beginning in both. kind of.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Guardian angel Pt 1<p>

It had been two days since Kirito and Asuna confessed to one another and began dating, and for the the past two days Kirito had been sleeping in Asuna's bed at the Moonlight Black Cats' inn. Their plan was that around 11 o'clock at night, Asuna would open her windows, which happened to overlook the town roof tops, and Kirito would come running across them into her room. It was a sound plan unless they had a meeting, which on the second day of their plan they did.

The day started like the previous. Kirito woke up first and moved round so Asuna slept on her pillow instead of his bare chest which, before last night he wore a black sleeping shorts and shirt. Seeing as Asuna always showed off her assets to him, he had to show her and let her sleep on his chest, and before he could say anything, she ripped off his shirt, destroying it, and updating his sleep wear pre-set outfit.

After he had succeeded moving her off his chest, he moved so he was looking at her. He moved a fallen strand of her hair and looked at her sleeping face, taking in her beauty. He did this until there was an angry knock on her door and Keita yelled through the door. "Asuna! You're late for the meeting. If you don't show up, you'll end up like that good-for-nothing Kirito. Now, open this door!"

The sound of his voice echoed through the room and woke Asuna up. "What? OH! Sorry, Keita! Just give me 5 minutes and I'll be right out. Now go away," Asuna said sleepily and looking at Kirito.

"No! Open up now or else!" Kieta yelled in reply.

Asuna rolled her eyes and Kirito mouthed to her 'I should go'. He gave Asuna a peck on the cheek, got dressed, and ran out across the roof tops.

Asuna then closed the windows and got ready. She opened the door and moved past Kieta, going to the 'meeting room'.

/Meeting Room/

Asuna sat in the furthest chair away from the rest of the guild. She could hear Keita but was partially paying attention. She was using most of her attention to find Kirito. She found him in the corner, arms crossed, looking half asleep. He was either getting intel, keeping an eye on her, or both.

"After the beater, Kirito, stole our sword and left, we have had a decline in success in fights, in both training fields and in dungeons. We need to get stronger so we will move back down a floor and hunt in a dungeon down there. It is more to our skill and we can get more money and xp from as no one fights there anymore." Keita explained.

"Didn't we move up to this floor to get stronger as the dungeons were getting too easy and useless?" Durker asked.

"Yes, but we are entering the dungeon with the floor boss. Seeing as it has been a week and half, it has respawned at half strength, ready for us to take down." Keita explained.

"OK. Got it," Durker said.

"Right. Do we all agree?" Keita asked everyone.

"Yes," everyone replied, everyone but Asuna that was.

"Asuna, do you agree with the plan?" Keita asked a second time.

"Yees fine, I agree." Asuna said sarcastically.

"Now Asuna if you don't want to join in just say." Keita said to her, calmly and friendly.

Asuna just stood up and left. "See you later. 3 o'clock right...good. Later."

/Town/

'Now if I was Kirito, where would I be?' Asuna thought to herself. She looked everywhere for him as she wanted to spend some time with him.

Not paying attention to where she was going, she bumped into Klein. "Hey watch it Asuna! Anyone else and you could have caused a problem."

"Yeah sorry Klein. Um, have you seen Kirito?" Asuna asked, stilling looking around for him in detection mode.

"I have. He was in your friend Liz's shop just now. I was walking past it when he came out. He was holding his Anneal Blade; he must of done something to it. It's got a blue blade, almost like the sky. Hang on! Aren't you normally always together, like a couple?" Klein said.

"Yeah, we are but some stuff happened and we got separated. Oh well. I'll see him later." Asuna said, turning away to go back to her room.

"To hell with it! Asuna wait! He told me not to tell you, but he's just round that corner, keeping a really close eye you. Please make sure he doesn't slice my nuts off for this," Asuna gave him a puzzled look. "He said if I told you he would slice my nuts off."

Asuna chuckled. "Yep, that sounds like Kirito. Don't worry, I'll stop him and thanks for that but I think I'll go back to my room anyway."

Klein nodded and waved to her. "See ya around."

/In Asuna's Room/

Asuna entered her room and opened her windows, ready and waiting for Kirito to enter. She could see him hiding in the clock tower but he made no move to enter. He just sent her a message.

_Eager much? You'll have to wait. You got a task to do in a hour and knowing you, you'll need half an hour to get ready. I'll just stay here, enjoying the show._

Asuna chuckled at his message and sent back _Pervert._

He sent back _Guilty as charged._

Asuna smiled and removed her casual top. She had brought a new bra and moved to Kirito's direction to show it off. Not getting a message, she realized he was too far to see it. She shrugged, and put on her armour. She did the same with her lower half again. She got no message and put on her armored skirt. It commented her ass nicely like her armour was good to her chest. It was then she got a message.

_You look great in your armour like always. Just be careful with Keita._

Asuna smiled and sent back _Aww you do care. Yeah I will I trust you will rip his eyes out if looks too long. Anyway I got to go._

Asuna read his final message before she left. Haha. Yeah I would. You're mine and I'm not giving you up ever. Have fun. I'll be close.

Asuna blushed at his possessiveness. She closed the window and left, going to the boss dungeon in the floor below.

/Floor 14 - Boss Dungeon/

"Right. That's the last one in this area. Let's keep moving," Keita said, drawing his sword and moving forward. He and Asuna had done nothing in the fight. Keita did nothing because he wanted to save his energy and didn't care about the other members where as Asuna didn't because she didn't need to fight and would only jump in if she need to.

"Hey, there's a chest up ahead. Follow me," Durker yelled, using his treasure hunting skill to find and locate the chest. They ran through several corridors which had no monsters, surprisingly, and came to a old looking door. Durker opened the door and inside was a chest in the center of a small square room.

Durker ran head followed by Sachi, Tetsuo, Sasamaru, Keita, and finally Asuna. Asuna looked at the chest. Normally chests had a blue line going round the chest from the lid down the back,. This one however had a red one and she remembered what Kirito had told her. A red-lined chest meant a mimic.

"Hey wait! It's a trap!" but her warning fell on deaf ears and Durker opened the chest.

As soon as he did, the door closed and disappeared. The wall opened and all the mobs that should have been in the corridors were filling into the room, surrounding them. Everyone drew their swords and fought for their lives.

After 5 minutes of Asuna running around supporting everyone, she was tried and all her skills needed to recharged. Not only that, but she was backed into a corner, scared to death, believing she was about to die. She shut her eyes waiting for the finishing blow. It never came. She reopened her eyes to see Kirito standing behind the door with golden eyes instead of his normal onyx ones. As soon as the mob died, he moved away, moving to the next mob in front of Sachi killing it, then Durker, then Sasamaru, then Tetsuo and, finally Keita. Once all players were saved, he moved a such as speed he was a blur. Soon all the mobs were dead. Kirito stood in the center of the room holding both of his swords. His eyes turned back to their normal colour and he fell backwards.

Nov 14At the sight of this, Asuna ran forward. She looked at his health using her status window which allowed her to check on their partners health and stats. She saw his health was lowering, from green to yellow to high red to low red and stopped, leaving him with 100 health out of his 19,000 health. One hit would be the end for him. "Heal!" Asuna yelled using one of her health crystals on Kirito. It completely restored his health back to high red.

"He...he saved us," Keita said, opening his menu. He took out a larger crystal that was rare and could restore a player's health to full. "Heal!"

He used the crystal on Kirito and then opened the window again and closed the guild, bringing it to an end. "Keita, what are you doing?!" Sachi said in shock.

"Saving all of you. He just showed me that I couldn't protect you and I wasn't strong enough." He started to cry. " I...I'm sorry guys, Asuna, Kirito. I was a fool. I put you in danger and almost got you killed."

Asuna stood up and put a hand on his arm. "Don't worry about it. Yes you were stupid and held these guys back. If not for me and Kirito, you lot would be dead already. My suggestion is go back to a lower floor where you belong and either train there and get strong or just settle down and enjoy life as friends and not as fighters."

"OK. We will, won't we guys?" Everyone nodded and moved towards Kirito.

"Thank you, Kirito" They all said in unison.

They then moved around him, each grabbing a limb and Keita went open a portal. "What floor?"

"Five" Asuna replied.

"OK." Keita opened the portal and the ex-guild carried Kirito's unconscious body home.


	13. Chapter 12 part 2

A/N here is Kage No kenshi's update of Sword art online our fight I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: guardian angel part 2<p>

It had been two days since Kirito and Asuna confessed to one another and began dating, and for the the past two days Kirito had been sleeping in Asuna's bed at the Moonlight Black Cats' inn. Their plan was that around 11 o'clock at night. Asuna would open her windows, which happened to overlook the town roof tops, and Kirito would come running across them into her room. It was a sound plan unless there was a meeting, which on the second day of their plan there was.

The day started like the previous. Kirito woke up first and moved around so Asuna slept on her pillow instead of his bare chest which, before last night he wore a black sleeping shorts and shirt. Seeing as Asuna always showed off her assets to him, he had to show her and let her sleep on his chest, and before he could say anything, she ripped off his shirt, destroying it, and updating his pre-set sleepwear outfit.

After he had succeeded moving her off his chest, he moved so he was looking at her. He moved a fallen strand of her hair and looked at her sleeping face, taking in her beauty. He did this until there was an angry knock on her door and Keita yelled through the door. "Asuna! You're late for the meeting. If you don't show up, you'll end up like that good-for-nothing Kirito. Now, open this door!"

The sound of his voice echoed through the room and woke Asuna up. "What? OH! Sorry, Keita! Just give me 5 minutes and I'll be right out. Now go away," Asuna said sleepily and looking at Kirito.

"No! Open up now or else!" Kieta yelled in reply.

Asuna rolled her eyes and Kirito mouthed to her 'I should go'. He gave Asuna a peck on the cheek, got dressed, and ran out across the roof tops.

Kirito ran across two roofs down to the floor and the snucked into the meeting before anyone saw him.

/Meeting Room/

Kirito stood lazily as he half listened to Keita go on about pointless plans. However, he couldn't keep his eyes off Asuna, he tried to stay focused on Keita's speech but it was hard. He had her and he knew everyone wanted her and he had won her heart. He pushed that thought out of his head and stay focused. He was here to protect her not daydream about her. It was hard but he did it.

Slowly everyone moved out of the meeting. Kirito waited about half an hour before he left and headed for Liz's.

/Market/

Kirito walked out Liz's blacksmith and headed to each and every alley that would keep him close but of sight from Asuna who was searching for him and doing some of her own shopping.

Kirito walked down one alley and heard some call his name loudly, and of course it was Klein and his big mouth. Kirito rushed to Klein and covered his mouth. "Shut it Klein." Kirito spat as he removed his hand from Klein's face, and looked round the corner where Asuna was. He thanked God Asuna didn't hear him.

"Wow man. What's your problem?" He then looked around the corner to see what Kirito was looking at. "Oh I see. You and Asuna...wait you and Asuna are thing and you didn't tell me."

"Well yeah kind of and if you're going that way, don't you dare tell her I'm here, ok?" Kirito warned.

"Wait. Are you stalking her? Wow dude." Kirito growled. "Alright, alright. I won't yell her."

"Good. Cause if you do, I'll cut of your nuts and see if you really can attract a girl without any." Kirito warned with a deadly stare.

Klein cowardly nodded and walked off. Kirito watched him leave. He watched him talk to Asuna and saw her look in his direction so he went back behind the corner. He then looked back and saw Asuna leave. He followed.

/Clock Tower Overlooking Asuna's Room/

Kirito stood looking at Asuna's window. He knew she could see him and saw her open her window for him to enter. He didn't move, but instead he sent her a message.

_Eager much? You'll have to wait. You got a task to do in a hour and knowing you, you'll need half an hour get ready. I'll just stay here, enjoying the show._

He saw Asuna chuckled at his message and sent back _Pervert._

_He sent back Guilty as charged._

He saw her smile before she started changing. Kirito moved round the corner of the tower to avoid seeing her underwear. He knew she wanted him to see it but they had been together a day and he wasn't going to rush it. However, being a man, he did take a peek and he liked what he saw. It took every ounce of willpower he had to not run in there and explore her skin with kisses.

Once Asuna was dressed, Kirito looked back. He saw Asuna's disappointed look as she closed her windows and left. He guessed it was for the dungeon Keita spoke of earlier that day.

/The Dungeon/

Kirito followed behind The Moonlit Black Cats. He didn't jump in and help them fight mobs, but followed them and hoped they could defeat the mobs. He kept following them until they stopped at a door. Asuna had a grim look on her face but rest of the guild looked overjoyed.

Kirito moved position and saw the chest. He knew why Asuna was pulling the face she did. It was a mimic chest and was a trap. He knew Asuna knew this by the look on her face and drew her rapier as she entered the room.

Suddenly the door sealed shut. The chest had been opened and trap had been activated. Kirito felt his heart sink. He ran to the door and tried to open it. He failed. He then drew his dual swords and tried to force them into the door. He failed again.

'I said I would protect her! I said she wouldn't die!' Kirito screamed in his head. "I won't let her die!" screamed.

Just he finished his battle cry, a skill activated. He became stronger, faster, and more enraged. He used this rage and strength to force open the door. He destroyed the door and saw the mobs. He used his speed to clear a path to Asuna and saved her right before she felt the final blow. Once she was saved, he turned and headed for the rest of the guild. He didn't know what skills he used or how many hits he took but he saved each and everyone of them. Then he cleaned the room.

Once every mob was gone, he stood in the center of the room. Both of his swords out, his rage still powering him. However, as he calmed down the skill deactivated and his health started to drop. His body became weak and his vision blackened. The last thing he heard was Asuna's scream as he fell to the ground.

/Sometime Later/

Kirito woke to the sound of Asuna sobbing. He tried to move but felt pain as he did. Asuna saw him wince in pain and looked to his eyes. "Kirito?" Asuna asked weakly, her voice was also full of sadness.

"Its OK, Asuna. I'm alright." Kirito confirmed as Asuna sobbed into his chest again.

"I...I thought I lost you. When you fell and didn't wake up, I thought I was going to lose you. What happened?" Asuna sobbed.

"I don't know. I just got angry that I failed to keep you safe and something happened. I became stronger and faster and was also full of rage like I wasn't going to let anything stand in my way of saving you and the Black Cats," Kirito told her.

"OK. Just promise me never to use it again. Now let me cook something for you, you must be hungry," Asuna said as she jumped up and headed for the kitchen.

Kirito took this chance to look at his skills. After searching for a bit, he found it. It was a personal skill. The skill was called 'Berserk'. The description read: This skill increases the player's current strength and speed by 500% and gives the player immunity to damage. This skill can only be activated when the player becomes enraged and can only deactivate once the player calms down. When the skill is deactivated, 99% of the player's HP will be taken. Kirito decided not tell Asuna about this and made a mental note to control his temper.

Five minutes later, Asuna returned with some soup and helped Kirito, meaning stopping him from going out for the next week so he could recover. It was a challenge but she did it.

* * *

><p>AN A special thanks to Kage No Kenshi, I made you and all the readers wait but you updated the fic and made it better so People were able to read it and hold the interest they do from chapter 1 to now. thank you to you and everyone who has followed, reviewed and Favorited, I really appraised it so keep it up.

and to all those readers out there keep reviewing, following and favoring it what gets me to write without you I would get bored and never complete it so review, follow and favorite if you like

and I will see you in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: So I've finished VGHS: From the Beginning and this is now my primary focus, Chapter updates should be Saturday or Sunday (maybe neither depending on what I work.) Monday evening, Tuesday evening, Wednesday is my other/ side story day. then Thursday and finally Friday. hope you are happy with this

now on with the chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: back to normal.<p>

It had been a week since Kirito had discovered his second personal skill (So he believed) that was Berserk. He had suffered the effects of this powerful ability, and it was up to Asuna to treat him back to health. Not that he was complaining. It was nice, it was nice for him to wake up each and every day and be fussed over by his wonderful and beautiful girlfriend, even if he did complain.

And thanks to her fussing He woke up to the smell of a bacon, He woke up with no aching feeling, No pain his his arms and legs. For the first time in the last week he felt...Normal. He sat up and stretched. he was about to stand up when he heard Asuna rush in a stop him.

"Kirito, How many times your not ready to get out of bed yet your still recovering." Asuna said firmly like a mother fussing over a child.

Kirito smiled and kissed her forehead. "Asuna you worry way to much, look at my stats I'm fine. You did it I'm better."

Asuna looked almost upset about this. "Oh well that's great." Asuna said in fake happiness.

"I think someone is sad that they can fuss over me anymore, mmm, Am I right?" Kirito teased.

Asuna looked down to the floor to hide her childish grin at Kirito's teasing. "Shut up dummy."

"Is someone blushing?"

"Maybe."

Kirito burst out laughing. He was amazed at how Asuna could be so forward in private yet so shy in public. "Come on I smell bacon that's about to burn." Kirito teased once again which made Asuna panic.

She dashed off into the kitchen and started to fuss over the food. About ten minutes later it was done, Asuna had served a SAO style English Breakfast, There was a mixture of foods to make up the bacon, egg, tomato, hash brown and wattles that when on a English Breakfast. "Wow Asuna this looks great... And it tastes even better."

Asuna blushed again. "Good, now what are your plans for today."

Kirito got a smirk, his ready for a fight smirk as Asuna called it. " I thought you would of guessed, Training of course. The floor boss is way past due of being defeated."

Asuna was so glad they were going back to being their small 'solo team.' She also grow ready for a good fight. "what's our target, 5 or so levels in a week and defeat the boss in two."

Kirito nodded. 'God this girl know me well...Too well.' "Sounds like a plan, lets finish up here and head to floor 16." The floor was still yet to be cleared and Kirito wasn't going to wait around for the current 'Raid party' to take it out even if all their friends were in it.

/Floor 16 hunting grounds./

"Asuna switch." Kirito called as they thought a twin headed beast. It was there 15th one and after Asuna killed it, it dropped the shrunken head they were after to complete the quest and earn so more COL and XP. "That should be the last one."

"Yeah hopefully, I remember the main reason why I hated that guild, this floor and fights are way to easy." Asuna complained.

"You sound like me...Hey I'm meant to be the one complaining about the floor being too easy." Kirito half teased and half protested at the change.

Asuna simply shrugged and asked. " Sooooo. could we go defeat the floor boss now."

Asuna looked so cute to Kirito as she plead him to go get into that fight. "Yeah sure but I have no I idea where it is, let me message Argo... Done she wants to meet in a hour a few meters north from us now."

Asuna nodded and head in the direction Kirito had been told.

/An hour later./

"Hey Kirito... Good to see you again." Argo flirted.

"Hey Argo. Where's the floor boss." Kirito asked plainly and uninterested in her flirting. Argo would give up easily though.

"What's it worth." Argo said suggestively as she pressed her body against Kirito's.

Asuna wasn't happy, She had Kirito, He was hers and she was his. She knew Argo knew this but her attempts proved other wise. To make matters worst Argo made it look like Asuna wasn't around. So Asuna cleared her throat making her presents known. "One can you move away from MY boyfriend. Two stop flirting with MY boyfriend and tell us where the boss room is, we haven't got all day" Asuna spat.

Argo's eyes darkened, "Competition aye, Asuna's the name right, well one I met Kirito first so I have shotgun to him, two I know lots about you, thing the man you call YOUR boyfriend doesn't know and finally, you don't get to make threats."

Kirito had, had enough, he stepped in between the girls. "Argo, Asuna stop. We're her to find the boss room and leave. Were not her to discuss you I consider my girlfriend alright." Kirito said leaving no room for arguments.

"Right, the boss room is south west from here, it's in a dungeon called the giant's castle, you'll know it when you see it." Argo said she then smirk and flirted again. "And you know my name if your paying in full anytime ok.

"Riiight. Thanks Argo see you later." Kirito said as him and Asuna walked off. Once they were out of sight of Argo Kirito pushed Asuna against a tree trunk. He then kissed her, in the kiss Asuna sensed a high amount of lust in the kiss. "I loved the way you got possessive over me with Argo." Kirito groan in the kiss.

"Good to know." Asuna smirk knowing she had Kirito wrapped round he little finger right now. "You know what would please me." Asuna said seductively

"What" Kirito groaned wanting her to say what he was thinking.

"If we go...and defeat the boss" Asuna teased and pushed off Kirito before running in the direction of the boss room dungeon.

/Dungeon./

Asuna and Kirito arrived at the dungeon and had to fight their way though a fair few giants, as a reward they were given Col, Xp and giant heads bot great but it was something, and thanks to Asuna cooking skill she found some good ingredients like giants toe and as Giants like rabbits as a snack, she also found some rabbit meat not the rare kind just the common sort. which saddened her, how she longed to cook something rare.

Speaking of Rare Asuna, regret in turning down Kirito's rare lusting side, she had enjoyed having him where she wanted. Being the one in-charge. But now he had gone back to normal and was no longer wanting anything like that, he was in fight mode and she could help but think she missed a perfect opportunity.

"This is the place." Kirito said after they defeated a different set of Giants only 5 minutes away. Now they were a a giant door that always showed players they had found a boss room.

"I think your right." Asuna agreed. "should we go in.

Kirito gave a nod and gave the signal. After that the pair worked together to open the door and find the boss.

/Boss room./

After opening the boss room door the boss spawned. It was a giant that was twice the size the previous ones were, it was named 'Olock the Giant king.'

"OK Asuna same as before, I slice the legs and then you attack it's head once's it down." Kirito ordered.

"OK But I'm guessing this one going to take several attempts before we can kill it." Asuna told him.

"I know jut keep at and if it changes it's attack patterns we can think of a different plan.

Asuna nodded and Kirito charged forward, he used his rank 10 skill dual horizontal to slice at the bosses legs and bring it to it's knees, Asuna then jumped into the air and used her rank 10 skill liner to the bosses head. Their method had taken the boss to half health on it's first health bar so the pair simply repeated and repeated this method until the boss got into the red zone on it's 2nd out of 4 half bars. Once it got there the boss spawn in minion Giants to defend him, so Asuna and Kirito had to change tactic.

They tried several things until Kirito noticed something, "Asuna you see how their charging at us and if we move they hit each other. I bet their blind and rely on sound and smell to fight us. I bet if we send them charging into the bosses legs then we can kill without using our swords, seeing as they are not doing much at the moment. "

"Good idea. let me Try it." Asuna called back. she then attracted a Giant and it chased her, she lead it on a straight path toward the boss and it charged. Asuna ducked out of the way and the giant minion hit Olock's legs making him fall down. giving Kirito the chance to send another one heading to his head knocking him on his chest completely.

"Asuna get on Olock's back now, he won't stay down for long."Asuna did as he was told and got on the bosses back. Kirito joined her and said "Copy me." Before stabbing his blades in the bosses back causing damage and kept him on the ground.

Asuna copied and the boss was pretty much planted on the ground. Each time the boss tried to get up a giant minion would luckily charge at Kirito and Asuna, and because they were on the bosses back they him instead.

After 10 minutes of the boss being planted on the ground with it's giant minions charging it. The boss lost all it's health and burst into polygons, But the fight wasn't over yet. The minions were still alive and The pair reused the legs to head method like before 30 minutes later all the minion took their turn to die off and aloud the couple to win the fight.

_Congratulations__. _

the victory message and sound was given at their victory. As reward the pair leveled up. Kirito decided to put his points into strength and vitality and risked improving Berserk, with the improved points he made it so that after he calmed down he would lose 80% health not 99%.

Asuna out her points into speed and Vitality. She also improved her rapier mastery, making it so that rapiers did 70% not 60% more damage when she used them.

All happy with their point spending Asuna thought of something. "Hey Kirito this is the first time we have had a day to fight together for real since you came up with that plan of yours. Thing are back to normal I guess."

Kirito smiled and walked up to Asuna "That they are," He then kissed with love and passion, it was very different from the kiss they had earlier that day. "Come on lets go."

"Kirito could we buy a house on this floor, we have a lot of money to spend and have nothing to spend it on."

"Yeah sure come on lets go find a house." Kirito said before Kirito and Asuna when to the warp gate and when house shopping ready for the next adventure.

* * *

><p>AN So here is chapter 13.

Now I was thinking as I wrote this chapter, I want to do a lemon but they I thought no I'll let the readers decide so tell me, Do you want a lemon in the next chapter or not. let me in know in the reviews as well as telling me if you like it or not don't for get to follow and like if you did

and I will see you in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Hi guys sorry abut missing 2 days of updates I've just been really tired and had no time to write. Anyway a heads up this chapter will a lemon so I maybe shorter than my normal chapters, I will try to keep it normal length though.

Some background, It is 3 month after the last chapter, the story would of been repetitive, they game has unlocked up to floor 19 and Kirito still have a house on floor 16 where this story will mostly take place.

* * *

><p>Now on with the chapter.<p>

Chapter 14: found out.

Kirito opened the door of his and Asuna's house, He had been out helping Klein and his friends with training and leveling. The training had been going well and Klein wasn't asking any personal question until a hour before the finished.

/1 hour earlier/

"So Kirito have you and Asuna well...Done it yet."

"N...No we haven't and I wouldn't tell you if w did." Kirito said surprised at the question.

"What you been together since this thing started you got to be tempted." Klein said sounding shocked at the news Kirito and Asuna hadn't had sex yet.

"Yeah, lets get back to it shall we." Kirito said he increased his walking pace.

/Present./

Kirito was unable to get the conversation out of his end. Yes he had been tempted but he didn't want to rush what he had with Asuna. He didn't want to lose her.

However as he walked to house Kirito heard a sound. It was odd, a sound he had never heard. It was Asuna but it was an odd sound she was making. It sounded like pleasure so Kirito didn't worry he was just intrigued.

Letting his curiosity get the better of him he moved towards the sound, he kept quite not wanting to stop her and as he entered the bed room he saw her.

Asuna laid on the bed, Naked, her legs spread, her back arcing and her hand in between her legs moving about.

Kirito debated about stopping her but he was enjoying the show so he didn't.

Kirito stood in the doorway still hidden and Asuna continued her work. Two of her fingers pulsed in and out of her pussy where as he thumb rubbed her clit. Whilst on of her hands played with he pussy and clit they other played with her breasts and nipples causing her to moan louder.

Soon Asuna reached her peak and started to call out Kirito's name. She then came and as she came down from her high she laid on the bed all stiff and worn out.

Kirito took this moment to make his presents known. "Ahem, Having fun without me. You been thinking about me too much I see."

Kirito sounded cocky, He regretted it as soon as he saw her eyes. "Kirito you're back how great... How long you been standing there?" Asuna spat.

"Long enough to see you been having fun, Is this what you get up to when I'm not around." Kirito said still sounding cocky not noticing Asuna's displeasure.

"You...You dummy." Asuna said enraged activating her skill and running towards him, She hit directly in the head and sent him flying into the Kirito it was a blur, first he saw Asuna's naked body running towards, the next moment everything was black. Kirito groaned as he woke up and he heard Asuna sob above him. "Kirito I'm sorry for knocking you out, I know I should of judged you and all being a guy but don't do things like that I don't like it."

Kirito nodded realizing how much of a asshole her had been, "I'm sorry Asuna I should of said it. It was a nice view though."

Asuna blushed but then became more comfortable. "Oh really so You would like it if I did this."

She then pressed her lips onto his, her breasts pressing on his chest. Her nipples were hard from her workout. Kirito moaned in the kiss. 'God what happened to her.

"Kirito, your heavily over dressed, take those clothes off right now." Asuna then strutted to the bed, "And come join me up here."

Kirito did as he was told and removed all his Armour and clothes until he was naked. 'Wow he looks sexy naked.' Asuna thought as he gave Kirito a once over. Kirito then joined Asuna in bed and she kissed his lips, she pressed hard and force him to his back. She got on top of him and stuck her tongue into his mouth.

Their tongues entered a frenzy and soon Kirito when from a semi to a full had on. "Kirito I didn't know you could tri wield or are you just happy to see me." Asuna asked seductively.

'Am I do doing this right' Asuna though to herself and continued her work. Suddenly Kirito took control, he flipped them over and lined himself up. "I think this might hurt." Kirito warned but Asuna shook her head.

"No a friend told me your first time in SAO doesn't hurt it's just pure pleasure." Asuna told him wanted him inside her. 'Here goes nothing.' Kirito was a plunged in and Asuna moan sharply.

"What I thought it wasn't going to hurt." Kirito said but Asuna shook her head with a smile, she didn't tell him the pleasure she felt as he entered her but she showed him as she kissed him. "Move" She ordered.

Kirito did as he was told and moved his hips. He moved in and out of Asuna slow at first but as her legs wrapped round him his moves became faster and she became tight. Kirito tired to move faster wanting more but knew Asuna would want to share the high so he stopped and Asuna lifted her head up to protest but once his tongue entered her she began to moan. Louder and louder, she gripped his hands and made him play with her breasts. He pinched and pulled her nipples and slowly brought his tongue out her pussy and butterfly kissed his way up her stomach in between her breast on to her lips. He then entered her once again.

The pleasure was building and Asuna moved her hand down to her clit. 'I already know this feels good.' Asuna said as her fingers rubbed her clit and rubbed the sides of his cock.

"Oh Asuna I'm think I'm getting close." Kirito said as his moves increase in speed again her pussy tightened round his cock once more showing signs that she was going to cum.

"I Know Kirito just a bit longer I'm almost there fuck I'm cumming." Asuna semi screamed semi moaned.

"ASUNA!"

"KIRITO!"

The pair came together. Their body drenched in sweat heated by one another and the action they just committed. Both were in pure bliss.

"Kirito that was..." Asuna said unable to find the words.

"Amazing... That was amazing, you're amazing Asuna. Thank you." Kirito said with pure love.

"I am your Kirito from now til the end of this game and in IRL as well. I love." Asuna said with as much passion as she could.

"And I am you Asuna. I love you too." Kirito said as he fell asleep

'Thank you Liz I knew I could trust you.' Asuna thought as she fell asleep.

/2 hours earlier, Liz's blacksmith./

"And here's your rapier Asuna, you OK you look a bit down." Liz said worried about Asuna

"OH no I'm fine... It's just me and Kirito have been together a long time and I kind of wanna, you know but he's not taking any of my hints." Asuna told Liz

"Oh I see now well the trick is you do something kinky to yourself lets say fingering your self for example and let them see you, this helps in two ways one it lets you know if they like what they see and two if they are massive pervs. Which most men are. Then after they caught you, you act surprised and get pissed when they cocky, once you punch them them or with you strength knock them out you turn on the water works and wrap them round your pinky. From there their all yours." Liz explained in great detail.

"Thanks Liz I don't know what to say but thank you I don;t know if it would work but oh well. But will it hurt I mean. I know in IRL your first time hurt but what about SAO" Asuna asked.

"OH a friend of mine told me it doesn't she a bit of a slut and sleeps around, she one of the pleasure players ( then name of hookers in game.) She told that the first time you do it, it doesn't hurt so don't worry."

"Thanks Liz again see you later." Asuna said as he rushed out and head home.

"You got to tell me what it's like with Kirito next time we meet as payment."Liz called to Asuna but it fell on deaf eyes. 'Oh well' Liz thought as she went back to her work.

* * *

><p>AN so there you the lemon chapter I hope you liked it, give me feed back in the reviews and follow plus favourte if you liked it.

I will see you the next chapter.


End file.
